


Go Pack Go

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis in Lace, Louis in a crop top, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sub Louis, Top Harry, fuck me that's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears a Green Bay Packers crop top and lace panties. Harry likes it very much a lot.... Inspired by this <a href="http://larryappreciation.tumblr.com/post/131984611567/oh-no-imagine-louis-in-the-crop-top-with-the">x</a> and this <a href="http://larryappreciation.tumblr.com/post/131984147317/cass-cass-cass-okay-but-imagine-louis-wearing-the">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Pack Go

**Author's Note:**

> Cass is 100% to blame for this!! :D [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/post/131999354912/thedailystyles-gonna-try-to-get-this-to)

“Ok just text me when u r on ur way,” Louis replied to Harry.

“Ok. Don’t forget to DVR the game!” Harry reminded him. Harry's favorite team, the Green Bay Packers were playing an American football game in London and Harry was hella excited to watch.

“Already done, babe,” Louis replied smiling.  Louis also had another surprise for him and couldn’t wait til he got home…

An hour later, Louis leaned against the door of their bedroom, soft fringe swept over his forehead like he knew Harry liked. He listened to Harry talking on the phone and yelled “in here, love!”.  As Harry came to the top of the stairs he stopped dead and told whoever was on the other end of the line, “I’ve...gotta...go,” then stared gobsmacked at Louis.

“Hey,” Louis said softly as he felt Harry’s eyes inspecting every inch of his body which was clad in a Green Bay Packers crop top and matching green lace thong, yellow “P” of the Packers logo stretched over his cock.  Harry took two steps and wrapped Louis into his arms, lifting him up off the ground, strong hands thumbing at the lace edges, mouth sucking at his neck.  He pressed Louis against the wall as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, semi-hard cock rubbing against the rough lace of the thong.  

“Louis, holy fuck. If I’d have known you were waiting for me like this I would’ve told those suits to fuck off long ago,” Harry told him, now pressing kisses to his face.

“Almost sent you a pic but didn’t want you to have a heart attack mid-meeting,” Louis teased.

“Oh, I”m getting a pic of this, no doubt. This is going in my wank bank for when we’re apart,” Harry reminded him.  “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Mmm,” Louis hummed. “Wanted to be pretty for you, daddy,” he said softly.

Harry popped his head up from Louis’ neck. “So that’s how this is gonna go?” he asked seductively and Louis nodded. They’d done this before because sometimes Louis loved to be dominated by Harry.

Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, I love it when you manhandle me,” he groaned as Harry pressed his entire body into Louis’.

“Okay, princess, let’s do this,” Harry told him, carrying him down the stairs and into the lounge, turning on the telly and starting the game.  He sat down on the couch, Louis on his lap, lips still pressed to his neck, Louis squirming.

“Stand up, wanna see you,” Harry demanded, leaning back and palming himself through his skinny jeans.  Louis stood on his tip toes and spun around, crop top flaring in the slight breeze.  Harry grabbed his bum and traced his thumbs along the edge of the thong. “Fuck I”m gonna wreck you,” he promised and Louis gasped because that was exactly what he wanted.  “You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you, baby?” Harry asked as he kissed his exposed abs.  Then Louis settled back on his lap.

“Yes, for you, yes,” Louis agreed, now licking Harry’s neck.

“Suck my cock, princess,” Harry said, roughly grabbing Louis’ pert arse.  Harry shimmied out of his jeans quickly as Louis knelt in between his legs.  As he sucked the tip, Harry said “god I feel so manly, watching American football while my princess sucks my dick.”  Louis fluttered his eyelashes at him and took him all the way into his mouth, nose bumping off his pubes.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry groaned. Even after five years of being together, Harry thought Louis’ sucking him off was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen, all hollowed out cheeks and wet, spit-soaked lips, warm, tight heat around his dick.

Louis sucked him the way he liked, slowly, teasingly at first then quicker, hands and mouth connecting, tugging at his balls and mouthing at the tip.  Harry tugged at his fringe, throwing his head back on the couch. “If you swallow me you get my mouth on your arse,” Harry told him and Louis hummed agreement around his cock. After a few more strokes, Harry spilled down his throat, come leaking out around Louis’ mouth, Harry using his thumb to brush it away. “So good, baby, so, so good,” Harry told him, Louis preening as he wiped his mouth.

Harry tugged him up into his lap then dumped him onto the couch and started licking and nibbling on Louis’ tummy, tongue lathing at the lace.  Soon Louis was writhing underneath him and groaned “Harry.”

Harry stopped and gruffed “not Harry, daddy. And you’ll get what you want, princess, you just have to be patient,” he reminded him.  A whimper escaped Louis’ mouth and he just said “okay, daddy” as Harry turned him onto his stomach and continued nipping bites into his waist.  Harry trailed his tongue down the lace, ghosting over Louis’ hole and down to his balls.  Louis was already so hard and the lace was scratching his cock but this is what he wanted.  Harry used his teeth to tug the thong down slightly on Louis’ hips then used his tongue to press the lace into Louis’ hole. Louis gasped because the sensation was thisclose to being too much.

“Daddy!” he groaned as Harry’s tongue swirled around his rim, lace brushing against it.  “Fuck you’re such a slut for my tongue, princess,” Harry groaned as he moved the lace aside and started eating him out with a vengeance, tongue wet and strong inside Louis’ hole. Louis’ cock had already started to leak come and Harry was just getting started.  He occasionally stopped to watch the game and Louis had to press his hips back into him to remind him to get back to work...The noises Harry made drove Louis wild, all lips smacking and tongue waggling and teeth scraping down his skin, sounding like he was eating a bloody mango for fuck's sake. 

“Wanna come, daddy, please,” Louis gasped out, sweat steaming off his skin, lace thong wet.  Harry reached around and tugged at his cock a few times while swirling his tongue in his arse and Louis’ entire body shuddered with an orgasm.  “That’s it, baby,” Harry said, continuing to stroke him.  Louis rested on his thighs as heavy breaths escaped his mouth, Harry pressing his strong hands up his back and wrapping around his shoulders.

“I love you, baby,” Harry whispered into his skin. “So much.”

“You too, love, you too,” Louis reminded him.

Harry pulled him onto his lap and brushed the sweaty fringe of Louis’ forehead.  “You ready for my cock, princess?’

“Need it daddy, so much,” Louis groaned, raising up on his thighs as Harry moved the lace thong aside and slid his cock into him and thrusted up, squeezing Louis’ hips.

“Fuck, you feel so good, god,” Harry groaned as Louis started riding him, neck and waist riddled with red love bites, fringe flopping over his eyes, crop top swaying, abs flexing.  Louis bounced up and down, grinding into his hips, soft gasps escaping his mouth, Harry’s cock grazing his prostate.  He closed his eyes and tossed his head back as he shifted his hips back and forth so much so that Harry put the game on pause.  He wrapped his large hands around Louis’ tiny waist and started physically lifting him up and down on his cock

“Louis,” he groaned suddenly, kissing him, tongue that had just been in his arse, swirling around in his mouth now.  Harry stilled Louis’ hips on his lap and twirled his tongue along his lips.  “You okay?” Louis asked, Harry now mouthing warm kisses against Louis’ jaw.

“MM, very, you feel so good, baby, and I don’t wanna come yet,” Harry explained, teeth scraping down Louis’ neck.

“Daddy,” Louis gasped. “Wanna come, please,” he begged, hard cock straining against the tight lace of the thong.

“I know you do, sweetheart, but not now,” he declared and pulled his cock out of his arse.  Louis whimpered at the loss of feeling full but he stayed on Harry’s lap between his cock and his waist as he nipped love bites into his collarbones.  When he finished, almost all of Louis’ exposed skin was covered in Harry’s spit and red bites. And Louis loved it….

“Daddy,” Louis whimpered, wiggling around in Harry’s arms.  “I know you want daddy’s cock again, princess, so here,” Harry agreed. But he spun Louis around and lowered him onto his cock so now Louis was facing the telly. “Now I can watch your arse and the game,” Harry explained and Louis didn’t care if he watched penguins fucking, as long as his cock was in his arse.  Louis put his hands on Harry's thighs and rode him reverse cowgirl, hips pulsing quickly on his cock head, which hit Louis’ spot and made him gasp, Harry grabbing a handful of his arse.  Louis really, really wanted to come….

Louis rode him for the better part of an hour, slowly then faster, taking them both to the edge of orgasm then bringing them back, sweat now glistening off both of them.  Finally, Harry pulled Louis into his chest, brushing his hands under the crop top to flick a fingernail across his nipples.  “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he groaned into his neck, hands ghosting over Louis’ red, angry, leaking cock.

“Daddy, come, please,” Louis now begged.

“You’ve been so good, princess, I’m gonna fuck you hard but you can come whenever you want. Now up you go,” Harry explained, patting his leg.  Louis quickly scrambled to a standing position with Harry behind him, cock tip circling his rim as he held the thong aside.  “God, baby, your hole is so pretty, I can’t wait to pound into it and fuck you hard. I’m gonna ‘pack’ your hole,” Harry observed.  Louis chuckled softly at his pun then whined as Harry pressed inside him, legs split apart, bent over at the waist.  He grabbed the crop top by the hem as leverage then started absolutely fucking the shit out of Louis. Smack, smack smack of skin on skin, come slicked cock sliding easily in and out, the roar of the crowd on the telly deafening in Louis’ ears.  All the motion meant the lace thong slid down Louis’ waist so now it was basically strangling his cock. And it was starting to hurt…

“Daddy, touch, please?” Louis asked, Harry still ramming into him.

“Yes, fuck, yes, wanna feel your tight ass around me cock when you come,” Harry agreed. So Louis finally stroked himself, pre come spilling into the lace and it felt really, really good.

“Jesus, fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned as Louis looked between his legs to see Harry’s muscular thighs flexing against his.  With a few more tugs he came so hard his entire body shook, a wordless “O face” washing over him.  “LOUIS!” Harry yelled because he could feel him tighten around his cock.  He bent over and pressed his chest to Louis’ back. “God you feel fucking amazing,” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Daddy,” Louis gasped.

“What do you want, princess?” Harry asked.

“Come. Inside. Me,” Louis sputtered out, body and mind completely spent.

“You got it,” Harry confirmed, hands wrapped around Louis’ waist, pushing and pulling his hips into and away from Harry’s with a “bam, bam, bam,” Louis’ head bouncing wildly.  Louis glanced up at the telly and as Aaron Rogers, the Packers quarterback, threw a pass to his tight end, Harry yelled:

“TOUCHDOWNNNN!!” and busted his load into Louis' tight end at the same time, warm come filling him up quickly.  Harry finally stopped his hip movements as he rode out his orgasm then pulled Louis down to the couch, cock still inside him.

“Louis, my love, that was amazing,” Harry said, softly kissing his neck.

“Mmmm,” was all Louis could manage at this point.  After basking in the post-sex glow for a bit, Harry gently laid Louis on his stomach and said “be right back.” Louis knew what was was gonna happen next and sure enough when he returned he had a flannel to clean them off _and_ a black butt plug.  When they role-played daddy kink before, it always ended with Louis wearing a butt plug and this time was no different.  Harry raked the flannel down Louis bum cheeks then pressed the plug into Louis. “That way you can keep daddy inside you all day, love,” Harry explained with a pat.  Louis just nodded, too tired to do much else and he was pretty sure he fell asleep, still covered in warm, drying come.

A short while later, Harry rustled him awake, the game now finished. “Love, let’s go in the bedroom,” he said softly, pulling Louis off the couch and picking him up into his arms.  He carried him like a baby koala up the stairs and laid him gently on the bed, plug still firmly inside him.  He sat down on the other side of the bed and said “look at my new wank bank picture,” showing Louis his phone. It was a picture of Louis laying on his stomach, thong stretched over the plug, crop top riding up his torso, red and pink love bites littering his body.  Louis smiled softly. “Glad you like it,” he said.

“Like it? Louis, I love it, you’re amazing,” Harry cooed.  “Where did you get the panties?” he asked.

“Ordered them online. There’s two more pairs too,” Louis said matter-of-factly.

“Please show me them sometime soon,” Harry begged.

“Promise,” Louis agreed as Harry pulled him to his chest.

“Good night, love,” Harry replied.

“G’ night,” Louis said.

The next morning Louis woke early and padded to the kitchen to make them both tea. He heard Harry approaching the kitchen and smiled softly to himself.

“Lou, where did you g…” Harry started to stay then stopped suddenly.  Louis stood at the counter, butt plug bulging out of his arse, covered with Green Bay Packers panties that spelled out “TOUCHDOWN” across the back.  Plus the crop top dusted softly off his slim shoulders.  Louis wiggled his bum quickly as he said “want some tea, love?”

“No,” Harry said gruffly. “Want you,” grabbing Louis’ arse cheek so hard he almost lifted him off the floor.  "You're my tight end, aren't you?"

“Oh my,” Louis gasped. "Yes, daddy, this tight end belongs to you.  Thought you could score another touchdown in my tight end today?” he wondered.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry whispered. “Gonna ‘pack’ your ass again and score.”

The tea went cold but Harry scored two touchdowns with Louis that morning, one with his tongue and the other with his cock

 


End file.
